<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we're gonna show you something by mexhillmet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081545">we're gonna show you something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexhillmet/pseuds/mexhillmet'>mexhillmet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Mpreg, Scent Kink, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexhillmet/pseuds/mexhillmet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Feeling good, Tobio-chan?" Atsumu asked in a teasing manner, kissing the skin under Kageyama's ear before nibbling the tip of the same ear. Osamu on the other hand, got bored of playing with his hands and proceeded to take in Kageyama's member inside his mouth without a warning making Kageyama release a high pitched moan between a gasp and groans while arching his back.</p><p>"D-Do you think getting j-jumped ahh-t would... Feel good!" Kageyama almost screamed as Osamu delivered a hard suck and Atsumu pulling at his sensitive buds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we're gonna show you something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heat and steam were almost visible as tongues clashed against tongues and bodies pressed against each other. When the twins told Kageyama they had something to show him, he hadn't expected this. His vision became fuzzy and thoughts jumbled, from the mingling scents assaulting his senses and the hands that was working him up and caressing every part of his body.</p><p>The omega doesn't know, doesn't remember how he ended up between the twins on top of their bed. He was leaning back on Atsumu's chest, the blonde alpha's hand slipping under his sweater and feeling his abs and chest while he ravished Kageyama's neck with licks, hard sucks and kisses decorating the exposed skin with dark bruises. Osamu on the other hand was laying on his stomach in front of Kageyama, palming the omega through his jeans for a bit before finally slipping his hand in through the hem of Kageyama's pants and taking a hold of his member. Kageyama moaned out at the sensations being brought out by the twins. Atsumu chuckled darkly against Kageyama's ear as he lightly pressed his pointer finger against Kageyama's nipples, switching between pinching and rolling it between his middle and pointer finger.</p><p>"Feeling good, Tobio-chan?" Atsumu asked in a teasing manner, kissing the skin under Kageyama's ear before nibbling the tip of the same ear. Osamu on the other hand, got bored of playing with his hands and proceeded to take in Kageyama's member inside his mouth without a warning making Kageyama release a high pitched moan between a gasp and groans while arching his back.</p><p>"D-Do you think getting j-jumped <em>ahh</em>-t would... Feel good!" Kageyama almost screamed as Osamu delivered a hard suck and Atsumu pulling at his sensitive buds.</p><p>Kageyama squirmed under the twin's touch unable to decide whether to ask for more or pull away from the twin's assault.</p><p>"Ah... He's super wet." Osamu pointed out as he pulled off Kageyama's pants and placed it on the floor beside their bed. He reached out a finger on Kageyama's hole earning a disagreeing noise from the omega but Osamu paid him no mind. He kept on pumping the already too much panting and moaning  Kageyama as he inserted the tip of his finger on Kageyama's thight hole. He released a recognizing hum. "Wow, he's tight."</p><p>"Of course he is." Atsumu said grabbing Kageyama's chin making the dark haired omega face him. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"</p><p>Kageyama's face heated up more at Atsumu's blunt question, though he feign irritation. "Why would you think tha-<em>ahhh!</em>" Kageyama felt a finger entered his hole and when he looked down, he found Osamu looking amazed at his hole while Atsumu chuckled hearing his continuous moans.</p><p>"It went in smoothly." Osamu thought out loud, amused.</p><p>"Such a good <em>slut</em>, tobio-chan." Atsumu whispered against Kageyama's lips. "Getting wet and making yourself easy to fuck. Do you really want to please your alphas that much?"</p><p>Kageyama growled out a 'shut up' before his lips where claimed by Atsumu. The alpha didn't even gave him time to adjust as Kageyama felt the other's tongue entered his mouth effortlessly as he released a moan from Osamu's growing digits inside him. Atsumu's tongue went in and out of Kageyama's mouth mirroring the movement of his twin's fingers in Kageyama's hole, stretching and readying him for the two.</p><p>"He's loosening up." Osamu reported as he sat up, his fingers still working inside Kageyama and bumping his prostate repeatedly. "Hand over his mouth 'Tsumu, I want a taste."</p><p>Atsumu quickly removed his lips and tongue from Kageyama's and grabbed the Omega's hair and forcing him for word into Osamu, who quickly took advantage of his opened lips as the movement elecit a moan from the omega. Atsumu took a hold of Kageyama's member as Osamu's hand left it to grab at the hair on the back of Kageyama's head.</p><p>Atsumu speed up his hands and so does Osamu's fingers. Kageyama's screams were muffled by Osamu's lips. Osamu felt the omega tightening around him so he sent a look on Atsumu who got the message. Atsumu's hand speed up even more and Kageyama was feeling his release but just when he was about to come, Atsumu's hand tighten around his member preventing him from his orgasm and Osamu leaving his mouth alone.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>..." Kageyama whined out desperately bucking his hips up Atsumu's hand. "W-Why'd you stop?"</p><p>Osamu gave him a smirk. "Its too soon."</p><p>"We haven't been able to fuck you yet, so you're not allowed to come." Atsumu explained before leaning down and licking a stripe up Kageyama's neck. "You can ask kindly for your release."</p><p>"Later." The twins said simultaneously.</p><p>Kageyama faintly felt the twins moving around him through the overwhelming feeling of nearing his release but not quite receiving it as Osamu started moving his fingers inside kageyama lazily making the Omega's leg twitch from the pleasure.</p><p>"Be a good boy okay, Tobio-chan?" Atsumu whispered as he placed something tight over Kageyama's swollen member in replacement of the long and slender fingers gripping him earlier.</p><p>"What...?" Kageyama panted out in weak question.</p><p>Kageyama tried to look down to find out what was the thing wrapped around him but Atsumu pulled at his hair making him groan and then his lips was once again getting devoured by the blonde alpha. He closed his eyes as he felt hot wind fanning against his dick in anticipation to the warm mouth that would cave around him after. Sure enough, wet heat engulf Kageyama's member as Osamu took him once again in his mouth, the alpha liking the taste of the omega twitching beneath him from the pleasure that the twins are giving him. Atsumu pulled back Kageyama's head by his hair and smirked at him before placing a quick peck on the Omega's swollen lips.</p><p>"Pick." Atsumu ordered watching as Kageyama pant heavily. Kageyama's eyes were unfocused and teary eyed from the pleasure as he tried to look at Atsumu, his cheeks were completely flushed and warm, his swollen lips hanging open as heavy pants left his mouth. Atsumu's grin widen. "Choose who would get to fuck you first, 'Samu or me?"</p><p>Kageyama's fucked out brain couldn't really register what Atsumu was trying to say so, he just said the first thing he felt. "I want your dick." He told Atsumu before looking at Osamu. "I want you."</p><p>"I don't think you could handle double dicking yet." Osamu said earning a slap from Atsumu.</p><p>"Its double penetration, idiot."</p><p>"Its the same, stupid." Osamu just sighed and tugged kageyama's head and pushed him down his clothed erection. The omega hazily looked up at him in question. "I fingered you already anyway. Just suck me off." He commanded pushing tobio further down on him.</p><p>Atsumu hummed. "I get to fuck him first then."</p><p>Kageyama remembered getting his stomach pushed down the soft mattress with his ass sticking up the air as he heard a sound of unzipping behind him. When he looked back to try and see what was going on, he found Atsumu lining up his dick on his twitching hole and then the omega felt something big pressing at his entrance. Kageyama's view was interrupted by a harsh shove on his head pressing him down on Osamu's buldge.</p><p>"Get on to work." Osamu commanded Kageyama shakily obeyed the gray haired alpha, sloppily unbuttoning his pants and zipping it open as the cold air blew against the moist patch forming on the alpha's boxers. The omega didn't waste time on pulling out Osamu's dick with his warm hand, vision blurring as he focused and observed every angry veins that was presented at him before giving it an experimental pump. He heard Osamu releasing a contented hum just before his head was being shoved forward as Atsumu entered him with a harsh thrust making the poor omega cry out from the sudden intrusion and pleasure. Kageyama's mouth hanged open as Atsumu trusted into him with hard and sharp snaps oh his hips giving Osamu the opportunity to let himself in into Kageyama's mouth.</p><p>Tobio lapped at the dick inside his mouth, twirling his tongue and licking at the considerably thick size that was slowly pressing against his throat even if he hasn't taken the half of it yet. His moans were surely loud even with it being muffled by Osamu's dick. Atsumu on the other hand was not anywhere near gentle as he harshly shoved his dick inside Kageyama, pushing and pushing deeper until the omega was writhing and gripping against the bed sheet in a total mess. Osamu was groaning with every lick and suck Kageyama was delivering as he pushed the Omega's head further into his dick and reaching deeper down the Omega's throat, enjoying the added pleasure of the vibrations from Kageyama's moans. Osamu looked down at Kageyama, pulling at the other's hair to see his face. It was safe to say that Osamu wasn't disappointed. Kageyama's brows were furrowed in a way making him look as if he was about to cry, his left eye was closed while the other was trying to look at Osamu's dick, his cheeks were incredibly flushed from the heat, his lips wrapping firmly against Osamu's dick with excessive amount of drool falling down his chin.</p><p>Osamu chuckled. "He looks... <em>amazing.</em>" He groaned out as Tobio unexpectedly sucked him. He thrusted down Kageyama's throat in return. "Its a waste that you couldn't see this, 'Tsumu. He was taking me in so well. I'm surprised that this is his first time."</p><p>"Let me see."</p><p>Atsumu pulled Kageyama's head off of Osamu's dick while giving him a hard thrust as he sat Tobio on his lap reaching even deeper into his prostate earning a choked sobbed from the omega. He watched as Kageyama threw his head back on Atsumu's shoulder, screaming in intense pleasure with every thrust Atsumu was making inside him. Atsumu hummed in satisfaction at what he saw before pushing Tobio back down unto Osamu's waiting dick. The omega on the other hand was losing his mind from how he was easily being manhandled by the twins. The pressure in his abdomen was growing but something thight that was clamped against his dick was preventing him from his release. He tried talking against Osamu, who luckily noticed him as he gave Atsumu a look and the abusive thrust stopped into a halt with Atsumu fully inside him. Osamu pulled out from Kageyama's mouth, leaving the omega panting against the sheets.</p><p>"You trying to say something?" Osamu asked. Kageyama weakly pushed himself off the bed sheets as he sat down on Atsumu, earning a moan and a groan from the both of them.</p><p>"I want..." Kageyama started while panting. He reached out towards Osamu. "I want you... <em>Inside me</em>... Too."</p><p>Osamu shook his head. "I told-"</p><p>"Please!" Kageyama moaned out as he lifted his hips for a bit before sitting down once again on Atsumu making the alpha grip his hips with a groan. "Please.... I want....<em>inside.</em>"</p><p>There's something in the way that the omega pleaded made Osamu nod his head in agreement. "Alright." He said</p><p>Osamu moved and placed his legs over Atsumu's while Kageyama lifted his hips to give Osamu some space to adjust and fit in. Atsumu went back on his assault on Kageyama's neck from earlier whike gripping Kageyama's hips as his twin adjusted himself under Kageyama. Osamu slowly guided his dick against Kageyama's filled hole while rubbing against his brother's dick earning him a slap.</p><p>"Hurry..." Kageyama moaned out while holding unto Osamu's shoulder for support. Eyes glossy as he looked at Osamu in the eyes "Please,<em> alpha</em>..."</p><p>Osamu chuckled at Kageyama's neediness, even going further as much as calling him his alpha. "Atsumu will get jealous. I'll do it anyway so, be patient or you'll get hurt."</p><p>Atsumu hummed in agreement to his brother as he continued to suck on Kageyama's neck while Osamu did the same on the other side as he slowly slipped inside Kageyama. The omega felt pain from how he was being stretched even further but if he told Osamu to stop now, he doubt that the other would comply judging from how aggressive he was lapping and kissing at the Omega's neck, marking him with dark bruises the same way as Atsumu did. Kageyama found himself releasing a contented sigh as he felt Osamu's dick completely slid in inside him, his dick pulsating inside Kageyama with his twin's dick.</p><p>"Fuck.... it just got tighter inside you." Atsumu commented as he gripped Kageyama's hips tighter, preventing himself from shoving the omega down their dicks. "Such a fucking slut for our dicks, wanting more than what you needed. Such a greedy whore you are."</p><p>Kageyama moaned at Atsumu's words, hating the effect that it brought to his own dick. He let out a desperate whine as he tried sitting back down on the twins only for the two to grip his hips and thighs tightly to prevent him from moving. The omega clawed at Osamu's shoulder making the alpha groan in unexpected pleasure.</p><p>"Please, please,<em> please</em>!" Kageyama begged as he tried moving once again pretty much sobbing as he placed his head on Osamu's shoulder. He let out a whine that got the alphas groaning in return. "<em>Move..</em>."</p><p>As if the last word had been some kind of magic word, the two alphas had grown impatient themselves as they finally pushed the Omega's hips down their dicks eliciting a loud moan from the dark haired omega. The twins guided him up and down their dicks with their groans mixing together with Kageyama's screams. The two couldn't help but meet the Omega's hips mid air, tripling the sensation as pleasure shut up their bodies. Kageyama was shamelessly moaning out the twin's names, calling them his alphas and other things as he jumped up and down the twin's length giving the three of them a great amount of pleasure. The omega leaned towards Osamu, capturing the alpha's mouth with his and wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck. Kageyama felt a hand reach down on his member, removing the thing that was wrapped tightly around his dick before pumping it along with the speeding hard thrusts he was receiving from the alphas.</p><p>"O-Osamu..." Kageyama moaned out earning a low growl from the alpha, who leaned on the unoccupied side of his neck marking him with more bites. "Atsu.. Atsumu... a-<em>alpha!</em>"</p><p>Kageyama was rapidly nearing his release as he felt the same knot tightening on his abdomen and his legs started twitching uncontrollably. All Kageyama could think about is feeling the twin's teeth sinking down on his skin drawing blood and claiming him as theirs. He threaded his fingers on the twin's hair gripping them tightly as they fasten their pace, they too could feel their release nearing its peak. The omega could only scream and moan loudly out of pleasure as his release build up and he finally came unto Osamu's hand. Kageyama kept on moaning out loud from the sensitivity that overstimulation had brought him when the twins kept on thrusting inside him, chasing their own climax as their knots stretched Kageyama further until the both of them came inside the said omega with a loud groan before harshly biting down on the space between the omega's neck and shoulder. The two grinded weakly inside the omega's ass as they rode off their orgasm and hot waves of cum were released inside Kageyama's hole, filling up the omega with satisfaction. Kageyama paused while panting as he come back to his senses and he registered the sensation of cum filling his insides.</p><p>"Fuck!" Kageyama cursed loudly and angrily getting the twin's attention. He glared back and forth at the two as he reached for their hairs gripping and pulling at it in rage. He yelled out angrily. "You fuckers didn't even bother to use protection! What the heck are you two trying to get into, idiots!"</p><p>Atsumu gave Osamu a horrified look. "Why didn't you remind me!" He scolded his brother.</p><p>Osamu gave him a 'what the fuck?' Look. "You're the one who was fucking him!"</p><p>"You did too, asshole!"</p><p>"You did it first, dumbass!"</p><p>"Enough!" Kageyama yelled out. He gave the twins one last harsh pull before letting them go. He glared at them intensely making sure they sense his angry pheromones. "I swear if I ever get pregnant, I'm cutting off your dicks."</p><p>"<em>Y-Yessir!</em>"</p><p>Atsumu then, break into a smirk as he pecked Kageyama's neck. "At least it felt good, didn't it?" He whispered seductively against Kageyama's ear, his twin chuckling and agreeing with him. Kageyama slapped Atsumu's arm cheeks growing warm once again.</p><p>"Shut up." He halfheartedly scolded earning a laugh from the twins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>